Museums serve a critical pedagogical role. They provide a tangible educational medium of teaching through display and experience. To date, museum exhibits have been prepared to accurately depict subjects. For example but not limited to natural history, science, world history, and etc.
Museum exhibits are constructed on site taking into account the characteristics of pre-existing space. In the past, exhibit creation involved, a variety of manufacturing techniques including cabinet making, metal work, fiberglass, and other more traditional construction methods. Some custom work is generally included as well, but the goal is almost without exception to produce a one-off product. There are occasions where a successful exhibition may have multiple copies, but copy 2 would usually require approximately the same outlay of time, money, and effort to produce. Another limitation of traditional exhibit manufacturing techniques and design philosophy is the creation of fairly rigid structures with inflexible layout and assembly. This one-size-fits-all approach often means that a number of museums and other host venues simply cannot accommodate the exhibition due to limitations in the size of shape of their exhibit hall. Ultimately this denies the public opportunities to see and experience what might otherwise be very impactful educational content.